


Adventures of a Mer-Chaser: Another Lesson in Not Damaging the Goods

by DirtyScrolls



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bar Room Brawl, Consensual Sex, Corporal Punishment, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Face Slapping, Fantastic Racism, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyScrolls/pseuds/DirtyScrolls
Summary: Teldryn Sero’s helpful nature gets him in trouble with his patron.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero
Comments: 65
Kudos: 32
Collections: Adventures of a Mer-Chaser: The Dragonborn and His Mercenary





	Adventures of a Mer-Chaser: Another Lesson in Not Damaging the Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Heed tags, as always. Suggestions, etc, welcome.

“So, what does the other idiot look like?” asked Kordin drily as he placed a healing potion on the table beside his injured mercenary, in the man’s usual room at the Retching Netch.

He lifted Teldryn Sero’s face by the stubbled chin and stroked the deep cut on his cheek, licked the blood from his fingers.

“Why would anyone do this to such a beauty?” he wondered, almost to himself, smiling. He shook his head. “Did you start it, elf?”

“No, I finished it,” said Sero, his glittering red eyes defiant, “Slitter won’t fuck with me again soon.”

“Oh, was he the other idiot?”

“I think they had to take him up to the Temple for healing. Like I said, I finished it.”

“Why weren’t you wearing your gods-damned helmet, like usual?” Kordin demanded, pinching his mercenary’s sharp grey ear, just a little too firmly to be playful.

“Sera, there weren’t many customers, and I wasn’t expecting a fight. I was just talking to Geldis, and that fetcher started bothering him about money.”

Kordin smiled again.

“So you were defending Sadri?”

“Backing him up him. He had his dagger out, too.”

“I’m sure he would’ve been a great help, especially if Mogrul had shown up. He’s not a warrior by trade, you know. Most barkeeps aren’t exactly--”

“Well, Geldis and I took care of Slitter, and we would’ve--”

Kordin huffed, traced Sero’s wound. He gave him a deeply disapproving look.

“Just look what he did to this fucking handsome face—it’s tragic. You better drink that quick.”

He indicated the potion, and Sero obeyed. Kordin touched his face again, pouring in healing magic for good measure, watching with interest as the cut started to close.

“My noble beauty.” Kordin stroked the mer’s black hair. “Helping your friend like that. It’s just like you. But, lemme just ask you a question, elf.”

“Sera?”

“Is Sadri paying you?”

“Huh?”

“Don’t get me wrong,” said Kordin, rubbing his mercenary’s broad shoulders through the chitin. “I understand the impulse to help a pretty man fight when he needs it. There can be some—great rewards. And Geldis is certainly pretty. But I think you might also just want to remember who pays you.” He again stroked the healing wound that marred the perfect masculine symmetry of the Dunmer’s face, again licked his blood, watching the wound stitch together, leaving Sero’s face as strong and sleek as ever. “Who pays for you.” 

He kissed his wide lips softly. Sero shivered. 

“You have to remember who owns you.”

Kordin slapped his just-healed cheek. The side of Sero’s chiseled face gradually turned pink.

“Sera,” he asked, his proud red eyes down, “what exactly did I--”

“You know what you did, grey-skin. We talked about it before.”

“What?”

“That’s ‘what, sera?’.”

“Please, what did I do, sera?”

Kordin swatted his lush mouth, laughed at him, kissed him.

“Should be obvious.” 

He swatted his hireling’s mouth a bit harder. Sero looked at him, his eyes glittering with the pleasure of the sharp sting, and the shame he always seemed to crave--the shame of being put in his place.

“You damaged the goods again.” Kordin caressed the Dunmer’s lips where he’d just struck him. “We talked about that just after I hired you.” He kissed his slapped mouth again. “I need my sweet strong thing to keep himself healthy, and not get into stupid situations. You could have left it to the Redoran Guard.”

Sero lowered his eyes again--they were shining, but his face was a schooled picture of contrition.

“Should I take off my things, sera?”

“I think you’d better, my dear man.”

Sero stood up. He removed and set aside his gloves, his cuirass, stripped his sculpted grey body down to the boots, which he took off last, knowing how much his broad long feet pleased his patron. His cock was curved up toward his chiseled belly, and he kept his eyes submissively lowered. 

“How do you want me?” asked the bared mer, in his low, sensual voice.

The Nord thought for a moment.

“Lean against the wall. Legs spread well. Stick your sweet ass out for me. Bend that back in.” 

He watched as Sero obeyed, presenting his body with eagerness and grace. 

“Yeah, good boy. Very good boy,” the Nord said to the elf, who was probably well over a hundred years older. He licked his lips. “My handsome, obedient thing.”

He stroked down Sero’s back to his crack, as the Dunmer shivered. He kissed the point of his left ear.

“My own,” Kordin whispered. “My own grey-skin slut.”

Sero shivered again at the degrading words, though they were spoken in tones of affection.

Kordin ran his hand over Sero’s perfectly rounded, jutting buttocks, gave them a sharp echoing blow. Sero moaned loudly. Things sounded calm outside in the public bar area, so the Nord liked to think Sadri and the few customers who had lingered after the elves’ brawl could hear the smack and the mercenary’s sound of perverse pleasure. 

“You just wait here, just like that.”

Grinning, the Nord went to his bag. Ignoring the leather strap and riding crop for the moment, he got out a special item he had just had made by the smith who worked down in the Flagon. It was a thin, leather-upholstered wooden paddle, which should have just the right impact and sting to redden and thoroughly bruise Sero’s round muscular cheeks and thighs. He set it on the bed, then he got out the expensive glass dildo he’d previously used on the lovely grey creature, as well as a small vial of oil.

He coated the dildo in hand-warmed oil, then approached the gorgeously-built mer. Without warning him, he spread his buttocks—getting an approving sigh in response to his touch—and worked the head of the toy into his hireling’s tenderest place. Sero sighed more deeply and opened his hard thighs as the glass cock penetrated him, as Kordin pushed it in further, roughly.

“Oh, by the Three, thank you.” 

Kordin shoved it in the rest of the way, to a beautiful cry from Sero. 

“Think you can keep that inside you, handsome?”

“Oh, yes, yes.”

The back of Sero’s neck was turning pink, and his voice was low with lust. Kordin took him by the line of long thick hair in the middle of his shaved head, turned his face, and gave him a deep probing kiss. His whole face was blushing, the way it so often did when he was taking a punishment and deeply enjoying his shame. His lips were lush and relaxed, deliciously open to Kordin’s tongue.

Kordin gave his ass another hard smack, lodging the glass prick in further, with a faint sound of oil squelching inside the mer. He rubbed Sero’s rump lightly and felt his cheeks clench around the toy.

“You’d better,” he said sternly. “Now turn your face. Eyes on the wall.”

Sero did as he was told.

His patron returned to the bed and picked up the paddle. 

He’d insisted on trying it out on his own ass before paying the smith the second half of his money. It had stung nicely and left a good red mark on the Nord’s pale smooth flesh. He pictured what it would do to Sero’s even grey, and felt very eager.

He stood behind his mercenary, who was still as a lewd statue, the fine buttocks tightened obediently to keep the dildo well in place. He swung the implement, it struck the flesh with a loud crack, and Sero jumped in shock and yelped.

“Want them to hear you?”

“I—I hope they do.”

Kordin struck his ass again, harder this time, pushing the flared base of the dildo into the muscle of the Dunmer’s buttocks.

“So do I,” he said, kissing the back of his man’s neck. “They’ll all know who owns you. They saw me take you in here.”

“Hit me again, please, sera.”

Kordin smacked him several more times in succession, each blow harder than the last. A delicious pink flush began to emerge under the ashen beautiful skin. Kordin licked his lips. He wanted to get the Dunmer good and red back there before he stuck his cock in him, tonight. He wanted him black and blue, and raw inside, tomorrow. He stroked Sero’s back from the dip between his shoulders down to the crack of his unbelievably fine ass (of all the men and mer Kordin had had, Sero probably had the best posterior, each cheek a firm sculpted globe). Then he hit him again, again, and again. The continued smacks rang out, accompanied by Sero’s rough gasps and cries of shivery pleasure.

Kordin reached around and palmed his mercenary’s hard cock. The plump head was wet with pre-come. Sero squirmed and moaned as his patron groped him, as his hand crept up the shaft to the heavy balls, which the Nord cupped and massaged lightly.

“You’re mine, aren’t you?” he asked, “’At my service, for the right price’, aren’t you, slut?”

“Yes,” Sero almost whispered, his breathing deep and hard.

“You’re such a good, such a pretty elf. Definitely ‘worth every coin’.” He brought the stinging paddle down on Sero’s thus-far unmarked right thigh. He stroked Sero’s swatch of hair. “Most of the time. But, when you’re not being good, this is just what you need, isn’t it?”

“Yes, sera. It is. Please. Treat me like—treat me like what I am, please.”

Kordin gave his left thigh a firm crack.

“And what’s that, grey-skin? What are you?”

“Yours. Your slut.”

“Good answer, my dear.”

He gave him repeated hard smacks on each thigh, watching him flinch and brace himself against the stone wall. The skin on the back of the mer’s thighs turned a very attractive red as Kordin laid one blow over the last.

“Not--” Sero gasped, “--not hard enough. You know you can do better.” Kordin could hear the slight sneer in his voice when he added, “Sera.”

The elf’s lust for punishment sometimes brought him to the point of trying to poke at Kordin, to be insolent.

The Nord reached up and yanked on the mer’s hair till he cried out. Then he drew back his arm and swung the paddle in an upward motion at the underside of his ass. It connected with a wonderful crack, and Sero jumped up on his bare toes, gasping loudly. 

The next ten smacks came at the same angle and with the same strength behind them. With each, the elf winced and gave out breathy groans of pleasure, at the sting in his reddening grey flesh and the movement of the glass cock inside his needy hole. Each crack was tremendously loud. No, there was no way in Oblivion the customers, not to mention Geldis, couldn’t hear and guess what was happening to the beautiful mercenary whose patron had dragged him away into the bedroom.

“Was that better, grey-skin?” Kordin chuckled, running his free hand over Sero’s rear and thighs, pinching hot beaten flesh firmly, then stroking over the pinched areas. “Though, of course, certain parts of you are turning a most delicious red right now. You still want it harder, gorgeous?”

“If you think you can give it to me.”

Sero dipped his back further and stuck his ass out provocatively. There was oil dripping down his inner thighs from the dildo moving inside him with the force of each blow. 

Kordin was painfully excited. He wanted to touch himself as he punished his Dunmer, but he also wanted to save his arousal for after the beating, for after Sero was sufficiently sore and humbled. For the moment when he’d bend the mercenary over the bed and shove his cock between his abused buttocks, into his oiled and stretched pucker.

He took a few deep breaths, stroking the smooth leather surface of the paddle over Sero’s fine rump, tapping it lightly. Then he struck him again, harder than he had at any point that night. It was a fortunate thing he had strong arms to begin with, and had put on a newly-stolen stamina-enchanted necklace earlier that day, knowing he would be seeing and fucking Sero. It certainly came in handy for beating him, too.

Sero yelled, his fists clenching. Kordin hit him again. He did it steadily, as hard as he could manage, alternating between paddling his strong thighs and round ass. Sero began to sound like he was trying to hold back tears, his face pressed into the wall, his hands still balled into fists. Still, Kordin continued.

He continued till he could no longer take the erotic sight of the Dunmer’s squirming and attempts not to sob, could no longer resist his beautiful red-beaten body. He took him by his sensitive ear and pulled him to the bed, where he tossed him face-down. He noted, as he dragged him, that the mer’s prick was still diamond-hard, and glistening with running pre-ejaculate.

Sero looked over his naked, muscular shoulder at his patron. His dazzling red eyes were wet, but alight with anticipation.

“What’re you gonna do, sera?”

“What do you think, elf?” asked Kordin, removing the dildo in one sudden motion, with a slick slurping sound. “I think you’re ready to take something else into your whorish dark hole.” 

“Yes. Hard as you can, please--”

Kordin pinched one of the Dunmer’s crimson ass-cheeks, evoking a yelp of abject pain-pleasure.

“Oh. Fuck me. Please.”

Kordin gladly obliged his mercenary. He pulled him up on his knees and elbows and aimed his ready cock at the oiled, well-prepared hole, into which he thrust without warning. Sero stiffened, but then spread his thighs in wanton invitation.

“Sera. Your cock. It feels so--”

Kordin pulled out and shoved deep inside the mer’s hot core.

“Who owns you, elf?” he asked, repeating the motion, his hands gripping Sero’s narrow hips.

“Ah! You!”

“Damn right,” said Kordin. 

He began to pump without care into the mer’s secret dark depths. 

Now he had one hand on his hip and the other in his thick dark hair, shoving into him, pulling out, all rhythmic harsh movement. He could hear Sero grunting and keening in desperation. He bit the back of his neck as he fucked him, kissed the bright pink bite. 

So tight and hot inside, and his sounds so gloriously, joyously defeated. He was well in his place now, just a low mercenary whore, with strong arms to fight and a beautiful ass to fuck and a handsome face to slap. And that plump cock, leaking copiously when Kordin reached around to fondle the large member. 

“Surprised you didn’t come during your punishment, my gorgeous thing.”

“This isn’t punishment?” rejoined Sero, in a breathless way.

Kordin stabbed into him especially hard, grinning.

“I suppose it is, if you want it to be.”

He took his hand off the grey sellsword’s cock and used it to help grip the man’s hips, concentrated simply on fucking without mercy, without regard, just quickly and rhythmically taking him. He slammed in and out, in and out, over and over, fast, and so deep, on every maddened thrust.

When he came, he was inside fully, so the come went into the deepest part of the Dunmer’s guts that he could reach. 

He pulled out slowly, reluctant to leave that tight heat.

He manhandled Sero onto his back. It was clear from the Dunmer’s expresson that the pressure of the bed against his beaten flesh hurt him, but Kordin paid no mind as he pulled on his man’s wet and glistening prick, aggressively but expertly. Sero came, in white hot spurts, after only a moment of this treatment. 

Kordin licked it off his hand and laughed.

“Going to remember who is the boss?”


End file.
